


Smut fic of Marisa with big master spark dick energy

by 0303Neet_Hime



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, Futanari, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marisa has big dick, Masturbation, Very OOC, lol what even is logic, masterspark, no one got hurt by the masterspark of love, trust me its safe and consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0303Neet_Hime/pseuds/0303Neet_Hime
Summary: Its a nice day in GensokyoMarisa wakes up with a hard donger sticking out of her pantsShe learned that she can do master spark from dickAnd now yells to anyone she comes across "SUCK MY DICK!!"And master spark them
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa, Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid, Kirisame Marisa/Kirisame Marisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Smut fic of Marisa with big master spark dick energy

**Author's Note:**

> HA HA WHO NEEDS SLEEP WHEN YOU CAN WRITE SMUT LATE AT NIGHT?!?  
> *BRAIN ENERGY EXPLODES*  
> (Also dont know how dick work so i just write whatever i can think off my head , so critiques are open)

Its morning in gensokyo

Marisa wakes up in bed only to find out that she has a dick poking out under the sheets

At first she has no idea why she had a dick , she is sure that girls dont have dicks right?

fuck it gensokyo has no logic to begin with

Yukari fucked her last time and it totally dint make any sense especially when Marisa birthed out a duck (or was that a geese? did she even birth a duck out???)

Maybe gap hag forgot to delet dick when she was done fcking the oridinary human with tentacles and dicks and also bring Jesus along.

She sudderd at that thought of naked Yukari with tentacles , her true horny form is terrifying . ( why did the author even bring that one up ?)

The witch took off blankets and looked at the tent formed in the pants and realises that she got fcking horny thinking about the shenanigangs between border youkai and tentacles. 

So without further ado Marisa takes off her pyjama pants and went wanking herself .

The girl decides to imagine lewd fantasies of Reimu sucking her dick and then moaning "ah! harder~! cum hard into my wet pussay~ OHHH~" while she fcked the shrine maiden in her head , it felt like paradise there.

Her dick feels tingly rubbing it with her hand , Marisa decides that she wasnt that satisfied with rubbing on her own dick so she decides to grab her pillow and hump it like wet meat.

It felt so good that she came and master sparked a hole a into her pillow that went all the way through and made a hole in the roof by ejacuating in the humping pillow.

"Well I should get going now...Maybe i should fix that hole later , when i'm back" she said to herself realising that she spend 1 good hour in bed humping a pillow.

She gets up from bed ,gets dressed and then went out as if it is just any "normal" day in Gensokyo.

"I go see whats Reimu up to today~" Marisa thought while sitting on her broom flying to the shrine

while there was wind blowing under her dress and between the legs , the friction under it rubbing the balls it made her master spark shooting dick hard again.

"maybe she can suck my dick?"

The witch girl lands Hakurei shrine grounds , she went inside and greeted Reimu very causually by dramatically kicking the door open like in the movies 

"Yo Raymoo!" Marisa greets red-white under the kotasu table cheerfully.

"Oh hi Marisa, I..." Reimu turned around and stopped mid sentence to see Marisa smirking with her skirt pulled up and she has hard dick. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING MARISA WHY YOU HAVE A D-" she asked confused because that just came seemingly out of nowhere

Marisa comes moves to Reimu with dick close to her mouth

"Suck my dick Reimu!" 

"What youre a girl? you dont have a dic-" 

[Marisa master sparks Reimu with her dick , she gets defeated](https://youtu.be/1G7RFOuzTNI?t=25)

Reimu now lying in a mess of her living room after Marisa master sparked her she replied "Sure I go suck your dick"

"thanks Reimu ^^"

Reimu lick weener , it taste like master spark 

Marisa then cums while Reimu suck dick , she pichuuned her (sorry reimu)

Next up is Alice

Marisa goes back to forest of magic , she went to the dollmaker's house 

Knocked on the door and then lets herself in since the door wasn't locked

"Heyyyy Alice , I have something for you to see~"

Alice comes out of her workshop , totally not making a doll Marisa.

"What is it?" Alice asked to the shorter blonde witch , Marisa took off her skirt to reveal her big hard dongus "now succ :) "

Alice took a moment before she said "Wait a moment I go get something" and went upstairs in her bedroom doing something while Marisa stood by the door with a dick

Marisa wonders what Alice is doing in her bedroom? Maybe grabbing some things??

And then the witch girl suddenly gets pinned down on the ground by a shanghai doll , that was wearing kinky BDSM gear.

Her yellow eyes looked up to see Alice standing in front of her wearing sexy suit.

Alice lightly stepped on Marisa's already hard dick and gazed down on her while whispering softly "ufufu~ now now , you look really excited for this Marisa I must say you have a reeaaaally dirty mind Marisa..." 

For the rest of the afternoon Alice does CBT on Marisa with her dolls . 


End file.
